Clear as Water
by KWarriorPrincess
Summary: Clearisse (Clear) Water wants to know the truth. She wants to know who her real parents are. All she knows, is that she is forbidden to meet them until she is 18. But Clear can't wait that long. So she runs away from the foster home. She has no idea where she is going, until she meets Reggie. Let's just say that her life just got a whole lot clearer, but it's not what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:****  
**

My name is Clear. Clear Water. At least I think it is, I'm not entirely sure. I wish my life was as clear as my name. You see, for as long as I can remember, I've

been a foster child. I've been told that I have parents, but I'm not allowed to meet them until I'm much older. If they are still alive, as everyone says. It would

be fine living here, the food is great, the beds are warm, the foster parent is kind. You may wonder, what is the problem? The problem is me, I am not normal,

there is something that they are not telling me. And the worst part is that all the other kids notice it. I usually exclude myself from games just so no one gets

drenched, in water. And I usually fail the tests on purpose, so no one thinks that I'm cheating. But whatever, I can't just expect my life to be perfect.

I mean, It's not like I have powers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1!**

"I'm sorry Yvon! I really am! I don't know how or why-"

"No! Just don't say anything! Do you know how much these cost me? More money then you will ever own in your life you- you street rat!"

With that, Her Highness and her subjects left the royal girl's bathroom, taking their royal makeup kits with them. Clear sighed. She didn't know exactly

how it happened, it was sudden, like a long breath let out. All she knows is that somehow, she managed to get Yvon Templeton's new, pink, sparkly

jeans soaking wet in a matter of three seconds. "Stupid" she breathed, "how am I so stupid?" She sat down on the counter. The water from the sink

dripping slowly out of the faucet, when two minutes ago, it was bursting out like an uncontrollable flood.

_Briiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiing! _rang the school bell, signaling that the day was over.

"Finally" sighed Clear. The day was over. No more Yvon, no more worrying. She grabbed her faded, ocean-blue backpack, and headed out the door.

The sun was hiding behind the clouds as the dirty, yellow school bus pulled up to the curb. Clear hid behind a large concrete pole and waited until Yvon

and her subjects had climbed aboard the bus. As soon as they were seated in their seats, Clear tiptoed towards the bus, clambered up the stairs, and

swung into her seat. She pressed her forehead against the cold window, the rain outside started to slowly drizzle down the window. Water, her worst

enemy besides Yvon. Yet, she loved it. The bus creaked to a stop, her stop. She grabbed her backpack and darted out the door, not looking back.

As the bus drove away, she could see Yvon, not daring to look at her. More like shunning her. Whatever, who cares. It was Friday, no more drama for

two days. She headed up the steps to her foster home. The door knob was rusty, and the white door paint was chipping, but it had always been like

that, ever since she had lived here at least. Clear opened the door to find Charles and Lee-Ayne, the two toddlers, running around in their diapers.

She scooped up Charles, who was gnawing on Lee-Ayne's toy. By now, Lee-Ayne was was rolling around on the floor, kicking her feet and flailing her

arms. Clear rolled her eyes, could today get any worse? She tugged the toy at of Charles's mouth and gave it to Lee-Ayne. The only problem was that

now Lee-Ayne had the toy, and Charles didn't. So he started crying. "Mrs Labar!" cried Clear to the foster parent.

Mrs. Labar sauntered down the stairs with big, blue curlers in her short blonde hair. "Clearisse! You're home" exclaimed the foster parent.

She was a tall, plump woman, with a heart as big as her body. She reached down to scoop up Charles, who was still kicking and screaming on the

cold, white floor. "There, there big guy. Lets go have a nappy wappy" she cooed to the toddler, who soon stopped screaming.

"Lee-Ayne, you too" said Clear. She scooted the little girl towards the stairs. Once that was out of the way, Clear went up to the loft, which served as

her room. She didn't mind it, it was small, but cozy. She giggled thinking about what Yvon's face would look like if she were forced to spend even five

minutes in the loft. She threw her backpack down on the stained, carpet floor, and flung herself onto her bed. The blanket were sweet smelling, like

the detergent that Mrs. Labar used to do laundry. She lay there for a minute, ignoring the fact that she had homework due the next day. What would

Mrs. Labar say about the whole water incident that went on today? The thing that troubled Clear, was that today wasn't the fist time that this had

happened. It was the first time it had happened to Yvon, but not the fist time ever. "There was that girl in second grade, one of the foster children

three years ago and Yvon today. What Clear knew for sure, was that she wasn't going to tell Mrs. Labar. Mrs. Labar thought that it was just a

coincidence the first time, but then when it happened again, she took Clear to the doctor! When the doctor proved that there was nothing wrong with

Clear, they both went back to thinking that it was just a coincidence. But now that it had happened again today, Clear was sure that there was

something wrong with her. "You can't tell Mrs. Labar, you_ can't_ go back to the doctor" she thought. "You can't tell your mom because you don't even

know her!" she exclaimed as she threw a pillow at the wall. She lay down back down on her bed. Who _was_ her mom? Did _she_ have something to do

with Clear's problem with water? The thing that bothered Clear the most, was that she was not allowed to meet her parents until she was eighteen,

she was only twelve now. Clear couldn't wait until then, she had to know now!


End file.
